The present invention relates to an improved method of binding a book.
With book binding methods employed heretofore, there has been a serious problem of cracking of the book covers due to constant opening and closing. Additionally, with heretofore propose book binding methods the binding often becomes loosened when the glue utilized to form the spine fails. Another problem of prior art book binding methods lies in the cost of proper dimensioning a book, particularly in the case of paperback books which must be manufactured at a sufficiently low cost to permit the mass merchandising thereof.